


Warmth around us

by Claire_cz



Series: Quarantink 2020 [28]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Coach!Javi, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Friendship, Gen, Not Beta Read, Quarantink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:35:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23653192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claire_cz/pseuds/Claire_cz
Summary: Brian organizes his annual training camp / vacation in Muskoka. Some sing, some play the guitar and some just watch the stars...
Series: Quarantink 2020 [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1666834
Kudos: 11





	Warmth around us

**Author's Note:**

> Part 30 of quarantine challenge - prompt: camp fire
> 
> no plot, just fluff

As usual, Brian invited some of the skaters and TCC's coaches and choreographers to a training camp or a little vacation in Muskoka before the start of the new season.

In the evening they lit a fire, Jason brought a guitar from somewhere, Zhenya and Katya immediately began singing.

When Javi returned from the cottage with a bottle of beer, Brian called at him winking: "Come here, you can sit on the coaches' bench now."

"I'll come in a moment."

After twenty minutes Brian got up from the "coaches' bench" and went looking for Javi. He found him lying on the grass a few meters from the fire,

"Are you sleeping?" he asked.

"No," Javi laughed immediately. "I'm looking at the stars."

"And reading the future?" Brian laughed as well. "So what do you see?"

"Lie down here and see for yourself," Javi gestured at the grass around him.

"Happy?" Brian grumbled when he lay down next to Javi.

"Actually, yeah, pretty happy," Javi teased him.

"I'm really happy that you've accepted the offer and will stay here as a coach for a while..."

"It was an easy choice," Javi smiled.

"You still haven't told me what you've seen in the stars," Brian asked.

"Don't know. I don't understand the stars. But I do know that life's good now," Javi whispered contentedly.


End file.
